Untitled (Fisherfield)
by Xaori
Summary: Claire hated those parties. Trying to convice people to give them the money they needed to save the world was exhausting and unsatisfying. At least the Champagne was good...


Okay, I never really thought I'd ever publish this. I already wrote this some months ago and never found the courage to publish, because it's wrong, and awful and dirty, but my sick mind still finds it entertaining so, maybe you'd enjoy it too XD Also, I promised my sis **Sofistinha** , who made me write this, that I would publish this Fisherfield if she published the Claire-Chris PWP she also inspired me to write. So, you see, everything is her fault. _Thank you, sis._ Visit her profile for more dirty stuff xD

This is my first (and only) Neil-Claire fic (though _Just Friends_ had a Fisherfield chapter) and it's considered Porn-without-Plot (PWP), which means it contains some **dirty mature scenes** (and nothing else) and shouldn't be read by kids under 50 or so xD I'm kidding, it's not THAT dirty. However, also very sensistive people, or those who don't enjoy this type of content should probably just hit the back button in the upper corner of their browser window.

You have been warned.

This hasn't been corrected by anyone (I can't really ask anyone to check the grammar and vocabulary issues in a PWP), so you might find some mistakes. Sorry for that. But it's not meant to be a masterpiece anyway.

Okay, now to the story.

Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. Take note!

* * *

 **Untitled**

 _(Fisherfield)_

"It's been a pleasure to talk to you, Senator." Claire had put on the nicest smile the Redfield family had among their repertoire. Lucky she had inherited her mother's elegant style instead of her dad's embarrassing, goofy laughter. That part had gone to Chris. No wonder her brother had become such a serious jerk. She sighed tiredly as soon as the senator had her dismissed from his field of view. Those old men were really difficult to handle, no matter how important they were. Unfortunately, that annual fundraising party TerraSave threw was full of old men like the Senator. Most of them wealthy businessmen who only cared about how to make more money instead of how to spend it. Lucky the whole team had received and happily accepted her instructions to tell the companies how important their cooperation with TerraSave was for their public image. Everything seemed to work fine. They weren't collecting more money than usual, but it wasn't less than previous years either. However, even that didn't change the fact that she hated events like that.

She decided she deserved a drink and walked over to the bar. A young waiter gave her a short wink as he handed her a cup of champagne.

 _Not bad_. After walking two or three steps away from him she turned around to see if he was still looking at her, disappointed to find that he had already spotted another target for his flirting. Grimacing, she took a sip of her champagne and slid out onto the terrace. The music was playing softly; reorchestrated versions of different Queen songs she had chosen herself sounded through the space and made the party much more enjoyable. The head of the PR department hadn't even listened to her when she had suggested Freddie Mercury and company as soundtrack for their evening and had insisted eagerly that she wanted classical music. And that's what she got. Fuck you, you stupid bitch. Claire Redfield: 1, Audrey Jefferson: 0.

Thinking about how she had won that little dispute with the woman who used to be her boss back at the PR department, she didn't even notice how fast she emptied her cup. The champagne was so sweet, bubbly and tasty that she even thought about getting back to the bar to confront the stupid young waiter again. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Having fun?" Neil stood beside her. She showed him her empty cup.

"Don't you see how much?" She laughed. Neil and Claire shared their hatred towards stupid events like the fundraising parties. However, especially Neil as TerraSave's leader needed to attend every single one of them. "I was thinking about getting another one. But I wouldn't want to have to line up again." She better didn't tell Neil the real reason why she wouldn't go back to the bar.

"Yeah, it's both exciting and exhausting how many people there are here." He smirked. "I have a better idea. Come with me." He took her hand and pulled her through the crowd into the building. When they crossed the room next to the bar Claire noticed the waiter's look on Neil's hand holding hers and couldn't help but smirk victoriously. Neil Fisher was not only a recognized figure among the guests, but also a very good-looking man. Claire Redfield: 1, stupid flirtatious waiter: 0. The night was turning into a whole success even in a personal manner.

They stepped into the halls behind the main area. Neil pulled out a small plastic card and slid it through the slot of an access device, unlocking the door instantly.

"It's good to have access to all important areas," he said smirking as he entered the dark room. He came out right after, showing her a bottle of the expensive champagne that was being handed out at the party. "It gives you special advantages."

Claire smirked at him as he opened the bottle.

"I left my glass somewhere on the terrace, I think."

"Oh, come on Claire. I hadn't taken you for a high class girl who has never drunk directly from the bottle" He took a sip and handed her the glass recipient. She smirked remembering her friends and her sharing beer bottles in the park as teenagers, well hidden from Chris' killing look. No, she was not a high class girl, but got forced to act like one way too often. She just wanted to put the bottle to her lips when they heard footsteps approach.

"Hey, you!" The criticizing voice of a security officer sounded through the space. Neil grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallways.

"Why are we running from him? Aren't you the big boss here?" She gasped laughing as they sprinted down the corridor.

"Yeah, but nobody should suspect that TerraSave uses their funds for personal benefits." He opened the door to the stairway that led to the underground parking lot. "I know a place where we can enjoy this without interruption."

* * *

It took them a while to recover breath after their heavy laugh attack. Claire finally took a sip of the champagne.

"This stuff is really delicious." She had a look at the label on the bottle while Neil opened her the door to the backseat of his SUV. "A very good idea, by the way."

"Isn't it?" He walked around the vehicle and got onto it next to her. "You know, I'm glad we escaped that stupid party. It was getting really boring."

"I know," she said handing him the bottle again. "If I had heard another one of those tight-fisted old farts telling me why he couldn't give us more money I would have killed someone."

"Me too," he laughed before drinking again. "And what type of excuse is that? I mean, we save lives. Why don't they see the need in that?"

"I guess we should change our slogan into something more aggressive like _Give us the money or you're all gonna die_." She laughed.

He shook his head.

"They won't see the benefit in giving more until we auction TerraSave members for one night."

"Oh my God, that's so disgusting." She grimaced. "Imagine you would be here with a wealthy old lady instead of me." The laughter made her lean back and putting her leg on his lap. "A champagne like this would probably burn her alive."

He smirked at her and laid his hand on her foot.

"Here, things are burning, too."

She looked at him doubtfully. Neil and her had been flirting since they had met for the first time. But an affair with her boss was never something Claire Redfield had longed for.

"You should watch your hands." She gave him a mocking smile.

"Excuse me Miss Redfield." He leaned forward until his face was only few inches away from hers. "I was just resting my hand on my lap. It's not my fault that your foot was in my way."

She frowned.

"I think you are going a little too far." She pushed his hand away as it was making its way up her thigh.

"Come on, Claire. If you don't want me to touch you why is your leg still on mine?" Without any more words, he bent over to her and caressed her neck with his lips. She closed her eyes, enjoying their soft touch and the scratching sensation of his beard stubbles. Champagne and lips. It didn't take much more to convince her. He put his left hand on her thigh again, shoving it slowly upwards to touch her ass, as his right cupped her chin and made her look at him before his lips caught hers, causing her to moan softly. She was soft, delicious and she shivered as he touched her. So cute. He had tried several times to seduce the redhead since they had started working together. But her professionalism had always made her reject him, even though he knew for sure that she wanted him at least as much as he wanted her. Her whole body language seemed to scream _Do me_ , every time they met. Without begging much, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He would finally give her what she wanted. She let the almost empty bottle fall onto the floor, carefully, not to spill any of the liquid. Neil was being rough, pulling her hips down to lay her onto the seat and place himself on top of her and pressing the bulge in his pants against her. Was he already that hard? She let go another moan as he pulled down the straps of her black dress almost violently.

Her breasts were exactly as he had imagined them: perfectly shaped, white skinned, and decorated with soft pink nipples. He wanted to squeeze them, to suckle them, to bite them and make her scream. He flicked his tongue over the left pink button as he rolled the right one between two fingers. And she loved it. Her moans made him want to push her even further, his hand slowly searching its way back down, sliding under her skirt and pushing away the soaked fabric of her panties, the last obstacle to her wet core.

Fuck, he really knew how to touch a girl. His fingers buried inside her and his thumb rubbing her clit were simply driving her crazy. She felt her juices drip out and run down her skin. It was dirty, hot and she wanted more. Fingering her he could've made her come easily on his hands; but she didn't want him to take control. She pulled up her leg and placed her high-heeled foot on his shoulder, nudging him away.

"It's my turn now," she said seductively pushing him onto the seat and smirking at him with lust. He looked at her expectantly, licking her juices off his fingers as he watched her loosen his tie-knot and unbuttoning his shirt.

He was surely spending a lot of time in the gym. She felt the urgent need to taste him and ran her lips and tongue over his skin, starting at his collarbone, moving down over his chest and down his abs. Her hands, meanwhile started unfastening his belt. He licked his lips and closed his eyes as she grabbed his member tightly with her hand and pulled it out of his shorts.

"Damn, you're a big boy," she gasped and licked ler lips to lube them. Neil was rock hard and she wanted to feel him in her mouth. She lowered her head to the tip of his member and started flicking her tongue over the tip of his cock.

"Uh, Claire," he moaned. Claire was running her tongue up and down his shaft, massaging the bottom with her fingers. Words can't explain how much he hated her for her teasing. "Stop it!"

She gave him a mischievous smirk and opened her mouth widely to take him fully in. She pushed her head as low as she could, making his tip hit her throat. Pushing her tongue around him as far as possible, she started moving up and down, sucking in his whole length, holding back a gag or two. She loved how hard he was, how she could barely open her mouth wide enough to engulf him in entirely and how he groaned in pleasure as she sucked him. She pulled him out and started softly licking his tip again. She wanted to tease him, to make him beg her to take him in again; she wanted him to be hers. But Neil wouldn't let her do that.

"Enough!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the seat again; roughly, causing her to hit her head against the backseat door.

"Ouch!" she yelped. He was being a little too rough for her taste. But his lips on her jaw made her lose her mind instantly. He pinned her hands against the seat behind her head with one hand while the other one went down to her panties again, just ripping them off.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he gasped into her ear. She moaned and closed her eyes. When had someone told her that for the last time? "Say you want me to fuck you."

She licked her lips.

"I want you to-" she whispered.

She yelped as he bit her earlobe.

"I can't hear you, Claire," his authoritarian voice made her shiver. He rubbed his member against her entrance. "Say it!"

She looked at him with half-opened eyes.

"Fuck me, Neil."

He smirked.

"Good girl." With one deep thrust he entered her, making her scream out. "Uh, how wet you are." He moved, thrusting into her again and again, enjoying the view of her amazing breasts bouncing with every thrust and himself entering her. The way she screamed his name was so hot. "You like it, don't you?"

Liking it? She loved it! Letting him take her on the backseat of his car had caused her sensations she had never known before; without any restraints or shame; without regrets; without love; without protection. She was usually more concerned about her own health and well-being; but Neil had made her lose grip completely.

"Oh, God, Neil, faster, please." She bit her lip. He was still rocking hard into her over and over again. He let go of her hands and spread her legs wide open, giving himself the stability to take her deeper and harder. His eyes almost sucked up her amazing body, pushing him to his limits.

As if he had known how close she was, he suddenly stopped and pulled out. She opened her eyes to give him a questioning gaze.

"Don't worry, we're going on right away." He smirked at her and pulled her up. "Show me your sexy ass." She smirked lustfully as she put her legs on the seat and turned her back to him. "God, Claire. You're so freaking beautiful." He bent over, touching her butt with both hands as he licked over her pussy. "And so delicious."

She gasped.

"I thought you wanted to continue." She reached down with her hand, sticking two fingers into herself. "Come back inside."

He pulled back as he felt her hand. He hadn't imagined Claire to be that responsive to his teasing, but she really liked it the dirty way. He loved how open she seemed to it.

"You want my dick?" he asked her teasingly. He licked the sweat from his lip and rubbed himself against her. She gave him a seductive gaze over the shoulder.

"Yes," she gasped.

His hands grabbed her hips and he drove his length into her again, slowly, enjoying the delicious sound of his member drowning in her wetness.

"Oh, Claire. How can you be so burning hot?" He increased his rhythm, making her scream again.

"Uh, fuck, Neil. Yes. Uh." She gasped against the window. Her hand was still rubbing her clit.

He gave her ass a noisy clap, making her scream out. The sheer view was making him lose it.

"You're driving me crazy."

"I'm coming, Neil. Don't stop now," she screamed as his hips clapped against her butt. He increased his thrusts to make sure she would never forget that orgasm. He groaned in pleasure as he came deep inside her as well.

* * *

She dropped onto the seat, panting heavily. He placed himself next to her as well as he could regarding the tiny space. He looked at her thoughtfully. It was such a pity that the experiment the insane woman was planning already started two weeks later. He could have really got used to being with the redhead. He smiled regretfully.

Hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind. What the fuck had she done? She hadn't expected the night to end like that. The looks of her coworkers once they'd know about what happened came to her mind. They'd find out that all those rumors about her and Neil weren't just rumors anymore. She couldn't hold back a slight frown. Protection was also something she had simply forgotten about. Shit. At least she was on birth control. One thing less to worry about. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity when she suddenly felt Neil's touch on her cheek.

"You alright?" He gave her a tender smile and placed a kiss on her lips. How sweet. She smirked. That tiny move made her forget her fears again. Damn, he really blew her mind away.

"Yeah," she said nodding as she embraced him. "Just a bit tired."

Whatever. It was done. Too late for regrets. It had been nice. And Neil wasn't the typical selfish guy who would harm her on purpose.

He was a good man, after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

[Runs away screaming] OMG! I can't believe I've done this T_T

Kids, use condoms! Condoms are cool! Condoms save lives! The pill doesn't! (Sorry, my responsible side is too strong to just leave it here! xD)

And, I guess that's it... Am I going to hell now?


End file.
